True Heartbreak
by raenbc
Summary: "It's not that complicated."  Miley said.  "He's just my secret best friend who happens to live about 2,822 miles away from me..."    Hannah Montana & True Jackson crossover.  Ryan/Miley PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


9/19/10

True Heartbreak

**I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR TRUE JACKSON, VP**

**My first crossover! (Inspired by two dreams I had)**

**As you can see, I started it yesterday, and I can't wait to write more. This is just an introduction, but next chapter will be a little clearer and deeper, with my best friend writing for Ryan (LOVE YOU, NELSON!)**

**Enjoy!**

The waves crashed on the shore. Water washed over Miley Stewart's bare feet as she walked. Her pace was slow and her flip flops were in a bag she had lazily slung over her right shoulder. That's the way she had done everything that day, slowly. That wasn't just because she'd had a photo shoot that day. It also wasn't because her family had gone to see Oliver opening up for a concert that weekend in New York.

New York. Miley couldn't think about New York without wondering why she was _still _thinking about New York. Sure, Oliver's performance was amazing, she was so proud of him. She knew she would never forget about what it was like to see him on such a big stage, but that wasn't the only thing she would never forget.

Sometime after the concert, Miley got lost. She still wasn't sure how it happened. One second she was right beside Robby Ray, Jackson and Lilly, headed back toward their hotel. The next thing she knew, she couldn't see them anywhere, she had taken way too many wrong turns, and worst of all, her cell phone fell out of her pocket and was trampled.

Miley had been to the city plenty of times, when she went on tour. But she barely recognized the place when she'd been there the previous night, and that wasn't just because she was lost. She just feel different, weird. It didn't matter that she was still amazed by Oliver's performance, or that she was exhausted once jet lag caught up to her.

That was because jet lag wasn't the only thing that caught up to her. She didn't feel like herself. She wasn't just physically lost. Even when she found a place with a payphone, which meant she was one step closer to finding her family, Miley felt like she had no idea where she was going. Plus, the place she found was loud, and she didn't need loud at the moment. Not when she could barely hear herself think as it was, her thoughts being hushed by her feelings. Even if she couldn't figure those feelings out.

The place was some kind of teen hangout. A dance club or something. Miley had never heard of the place before, and that made sense considering the giant banner with the words 'GRAND OPENING!' on it caught her eye. She didn't really feel like celebrating, she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, and be back at her hotel.

Miley wasn't sure why she went inside in the first place, because she hadn't expected to find payphones. She was happy that she spotted the payphones right away. That meant she would be back at the hotel as soon as she could call her dad and have him pick her up. Or call a taxi.

Except, there was one problem.

Miley had money, but not change. And the payphone didn't take dollar bills. Which meant she would have to ask some total stranger for change. So, Miley sighed and looked out into the crowd to try and find someone who wasn't dancing like crazy, or talking non-stop. That was a challenge.

Then Miley saw someone who wasn't standing in the crowd, but leaning against a wall, not more than two feet away from her. Well, actually, she didn't see _someone _. She saw someone's shoes since she was looking at the floor, feeling a little hopeless. Miley hadn't done it on purpose, but even after she walked over, her eyes were still toward the ground. Before she got to say anything, she heard a male voice speak. His tone was laced with worry.

"Are you okay?" Miley had been okay. For the most part. She wasn't too worried about being lost, even if she was sad. Of course, she wasn't going to admit that to a total stranger. She was just going to ask him for change, and the conversation would be over. Miley wasn't going to spill her guts to someone who probably couldn't care less. But then she looked up, into his brown eyes.

Miley shook her head while she stood there on the empty beach, thinking about how that was all it took: looking up. And she was lost all over again.

"Yeah, I just need change for the payphone." She'd said her sentence nonchalantly, but she felt like she was in a trance. She'd expected him to laugh at that, since it wasn't really something people said anymore, being that most teenagers had cell phones. He did laugh, but his laughter didn't sound like Miley thought it would. He didn't sound like he was making fun of her. Miley was confused by her own thought, since she thought he sounded sweet.

Sweet? She shrugged the thought off as they both opened up their wallets. He took her dollar with one hand, and held out his four quarters in the other. Miley didn't think that was weird. Until she took the quarters. When she did, she had to touch his hand. And the shock that went through her? That was weird.

Miley swallowed so hard that her throat still hurt as she was standing on the beach thinking about it. She was sure he'd overheard, but had turned around before she could see his reaction, if he reacted at all. She practically ran to the payphone, not realizing that she'd forgotten to thank him for the change.

Putting 50¢ in, Miley dialed her dad's number, almost frantically. She wanted to get out of that place even quicker than she first thought after what happened.

Miley remembered how hollow the rings had sounded when she stood there, clutching the phone as if she was holding on for dear life, the night before. She knew why Robby Ray hadn't picked up.

He didn't recognize the number. Miley hung up, put in two more quarters and redialed Robby Ray.

One ring. She sighed, not out of annoyance, she was beginning to feel hopeless again. Two rings. She heard footsteps behind her. Three rings. "Hello?" "Dad!" Miley hadn't meant to sound so panicked, but she was so relieved that he picked up that it just came out that way.

"Where are you?" Robby Ray asked, his tone of voice matching hers. "I don't know, some teen dance club or something. Anyway, can you come pick me up? I'm all out of change..." Miley heard laughing, but not from Robby Ray. "Sure, Bud. But it's gonna take awhile. Traffic is bumper-to-bumper." _Figures_. "Bye, Darlin'." "Bye."

Miley hung up the phone and stared at her reflection in the metal. It didn't take long for her to notice who was standing behind her. She sighed only silently, and turned around. "Thanks." She said. "No problem."

Miley stopped walking and sat down in the sand, trying to figure out why she kept the conversation going after that. Not that she didn't enjoy talking to him. She did. That was the problem.

"My dad says traffic's bumper-to-bumper, so I guess I'm gonna be here awhile." "Good, that means I have a witness." Miley might have been scared of what he'd said if it wasn't for the way he said it. There was nothing creepy about his tone, so it made her curious. "A witness to what?"

"I'm trying to prove to myself and my friends that I can pull an all-nighter." Miley hoped she wouldn't be there all night, but she didn't mean to voice her thought. "You think traffic's _that_ bad?" He just shrugged innocently, not really having anything to say in response.

Miley sat in silence on the beach. the way she had stood there the night before. While she stared out over the ocean, she could barely breathe, even just thinking about it.

Miley tuned out the music in the club, but was surprised how easy it was to talk over it. "By the way… I'm Miley." She actually had to think about what her name was. Which wasn't exactly as embarrassing as not wanting to shake his hand. If she'd done that, Miley would have to touch it again.

Not that she wouldn't enjoy doing that either. She would. And that was a _serious _problem.

Miley thought about another problem as she sat on the beach sifting through sand with her fingers. She could still hear his voice in her head from when he introduced himself. "I'm—"

Another wave washed over Miley's feet. She closed her eyes, thinking about how—since his name brought up certain memories—that it should've been another slap in the face. But it wasn't. Once again, he sounded sweet. Miley buried her face in her hands and breathed his name while she heard it over and over again in her mind. "Ryan…"

**Thanks for reading, please Review! I'll update this and my others stories too soon, I've already started on other chapters.**


End file.
